This Is Your Idol
Good evening, good morning, and welcome! It's the brand-new star of the net world A-set, aka Tesa! Good evening, good morning, and welcome! It's the brand-new star of the net world A-set, aka Tesa! Good evening, good morning, and welcome! It's the brand-new star of the net world A-set, aka Tesa! ''-Tesa'' "This is Your Idol" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's the 4th and final impostor video in the series, and the 12th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【夢ロケ2】みんなの揮発性溶媒だよ！ (roke 2 min'na no kihatsu-sei yōbaida yo!) and in Chinese it is titled 【中文字幕】【夢境外景2】我是大家的揮發性溶劑唷！ (zìmùwàijǐng 2 wǒ shì dàjiā de huīfā xìng róngjì yō!). Summary The video begins with A-set at her home, doing her usual intro and reminding everyone of the previous episode, where she went into the Psync System. A-set reveals that, after her experience inside this dream world, she decided to experience her own dream world and record it for everyone to see. After teasing her audience about wanting to see inside the dreams of a young girl's mind and the curiosity of what's inside A-set's head, she rolls the footage of her dream: The dream begins on a POV shot as a person is waking and rising from the ground, in the middle of a forest in the dead of night. A shot of a CRT television appears, showing on-screen a child's drawing of a rat, the paper covered in blood. The person looks around their surroundings, taking in the sights of the trees overhead. Footage inside a warehouse is shown: first a lonely foldable chair, with a rack of vials in the distance; then the windowpanes, missing frames and showing the orange sky in the back; then an opening on the roof, letting all the rain inside; and finally a child's drawing of a yellow butterfly, the picture torn so that its left wings and eye have been ripped apart from the rest of the image. The person trudges onwards, slowly in the mud, with shots of two mannequins, the rack of vials, and the support beams hanging overhead, walking closer to what seems like a clearing, and more shots of the warehouse space, a statue of a dragon holding a yellow orb on its tail, and a paper craft CRT TV showing a child's drawing of a yellow bird, with a real knife sticking out of its body and blood surrounding the wound. As the continue walking, the TV shows a drawing of a yellow cat with a punctured hole on its bloody head, and different frame shots of a severed eye on someone's hand, the cords on its back still remaining. The person comes across a hole in the ground, the size of a person, and as they inch closer to get a better look, something pushes them straight into the whole!, cutting out the footage. Back to reality, A-set is heard giggling, static corrupting the audio, as she stands in front of the picture frame with the drawing, a cold expression on her face. She then addresses her audience, seemingly surprised that they didn't know "the truth", but then doubles back as she considers that some of her viewers must've known. She mockingly announces herself as "the brand new star of the net world A-set, also known as Tesa", which she considers pathetic (in the Japanese version, she clearly states that she is "not A-set"). With a final wave, this impostor of A-set says "be seeing you" as she leaves off-screen and the video ends. New Information Learned * A fan-theory that existed for the last 3 videos on this channel is confirmed true: the "A-set" seen in these recent videos after GDC is not the real A-set, but rather, an impostor. * The impostor decides to share footage of her Somnium world, which mostly encompasses a sequence in which someone is wandering a forest and is knocked down into a grave-sized pit. Other images shown include: ** Various shots of a decrepit warehouse, which contains a folding chair, a rack of vials, two mannequins, and (potentially) a CRT television. ** Four children's drawings of various animals, each mutilated in some way: *** A grey rat surrounded by blood, the paper wrinkled up. *** A yellow butterfly, the paper bisected, splitting off the left wings and the left eye. *** A yellow bird, stabbed and bloodied with a knife. *** A yellow cat, a bloodied hole left in its forehead ** An eyeball, which zooms out with every shot to reveal it is detached from its head and held in someone's hand. * The impostor is aware that some of A-set's followers were potentially catching on to her impersonations in the past few videos and her To-Witter account. * The impostor leaves the building, saying "be seeing you", suggesting that she intends to keep tabs on the A-set fandom (One of the lasts to-weets she sends before going offline states "Be seeing you. But you won't see me," implying that she intends to remain hidden as she observes everyone). Featured Characters Featured * A-set (impostor) * Iris Sagan (mentioned) Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District ** Okutama Mountains, Okutama Town ** Unnamed warehouse, undefined district Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * While the english version heavily suggests that this A-set is an impostor, the Japanese version confirms the theory outright, with her confessing "I am not A-set". * This is the first video in the Lemniscate YouTube series where the Sagan Residence is fully rendered with the A-set model occupying space, instead of serving as a backdrop stand-in. Future videos would continue to present the Sagan Residence and other locations in this manner. Category:Promotional Material